


you can bet on me

by irenewrites



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Modern AU, captain of the football team! eowyn, head cheerleader! arwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenewrites/pseuds/irenewrites
Summary: Eowyn makes a bet with Eomer where if her team wins the big game she has to ask Arwen out.
Relationships: Arwen/Éowyn, Eowyn/Arwen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	you can bet on me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, so please be nice to me.

As Eowyn got ready for school, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander to what may happen that evening. One may think it was nervousness about how the big game would go that night, especially because she was the captain of the football team, but she was thinking more about the bet she was now regretting making with her brother. 

Eowyn had a crush on Arwen since freshman year, but she had never had the courage to ask her if she felt the same way. Eomer had noticed his sisters crush and had been trying to get Eowyn to ask her out, but she never did. So he finally had enough and made a bet with his sister that if they won the big game that night, she would have to ask Arwen out. Eowyn only agreed to the bet because she thought her team wouldn’t stand a chance against the other team, but now that it was the day of the game, she wasn’t so sure. 

Eowyn decided to just ignore all the thoughts about Arwen and the game until that evening, but that was easier said than done. As soon as she walked into school she saw Arwen standing in the hallway talking to her fellow cheerleaders, but Eowyn did her best to just walk to her first class and not make a fool of herself. They met again at lunch “Hey Eowyn good luck tonight, not that you need it.” Arwen said sincerely “Thanks, I’ll see you at halftime.” Eowyn tried to sound as normal as possible, but she knew she was stumbling over her words. 

Finally, the evening had arrived, and Eowyn could focus her mind on the game. She told herself to just stay in the moment, and not worry about what might happen if they won, but as the Eomer, the coach gave the pep talk, she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to Arwen and a pit in her stomach begin to form. “What if she says no” was the only thing going through her mind. Luckily, Eomer tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, “Everything is gonna be okay.” his tone was sure “Now get out there.” he pushed her out of the locker room. 

All was quiet as her team made the winning touchdown, until the crowd erupted in cheers. At first Eowyn was proud,she was proud of all the hard work they had put in, and she knew her team had earned this win, but then she remembered what this meant. She remembered that she would have to ask to head cheerleader out. 

She decided to just rip the band-aid off. Arwen ran up to hug Eowyn, something she always did after games, and before she could even realize what she was saying Eowyn blurted out “Would you like to go out with me sometime?”. There was a short pause and Eowyn began to realize what she had just done, and she was terrified. Just before Eowyn could run off to beat the crap out of her brother for ever suggesting the bet, Arwen looked her in the eyes and said “I’ve been wondering when you were gonna ask me out.” “Is-is that a yes?” Eowyn said, in a state of shock “Of course it is dummy.” Arwen said with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
